Mew Mew Power Return to Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: The Epic book No. 2, filled with more action than the first book. My second crossover story with 'Mew Mew Power' and 'Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'.
1. Chapter 1 Friends So Far Away

**1. Friends so far away**

** "Okay, class, could someone tell of what this location is…"**

** "It's nothing, sir." **

** "Correct, nobody lives on that Island…"**

** "Ah…sir, that's not true!" said a voice from inside the crowd of students.**

** "Okay, Ms. Hanson," said the teacher "Why don't you tell me of where this is…"**

** "That place is called the Island of Sodor."**

** "Oh, really," said the teacher, although he didn't sound like he was interested, "and how do you of this, Ms. Hanson?"**

** "I met someone there, once before…and he told everything there is to know about Sodor."**

** "Right, Ms. Hanson…I would like to see you after class?"**

** "Yes, Sir…" Finally when it was three O'clock, Zoey thought that she could leave but, she was stopped.**

** "Ms. Hanson, over here please," Zoey turned around and walked over to the teacher's desk, "Look, Zoey…you've seem to be a bright student but, I'm a little concerned about these stories you keep making up about these mew mew superheroes or places that don't exist." **

** "But, the Island of Sodor, does exist…opps," gasped Zoey.**

** "And as for your friend, where did you meet him?"**

** "I met him in the forest on Sodor, he…told everything about that place." **

** "And how did you get to Sodor?"**

** "My plane had crash landed on the Island of Sodor and it wasn't till three days had passed that I met him." The teacher seemed stumped, Zoey hoped that she wasn't going to get into trouble.**

** "Okay, then…that's all, you can go now, Ms. Hanson," he said after what seemed like a minute.**

** "Thanks, Sir…" and she walked out of the classroom, only to run into Megan and Mimi.**

** "So, Zoey…" said Megan, "What did the teacher went to talk to you about?"**

** "He just wanted to know how I knew about the Island of Sodor."**

** "How do you know, so much about that place, Zoey?" asked Mimi. Zoey paused for a second.**

** "Okay, I'll tell you but, please don't tell anybody else okay?"**

** "We promise" they both said but, Zoey didn't see was that they had their fingers crossed behind them.**

** "Okay, well…less then a month ago, my friends from the café and Mark, got six tickets to go London England, only our plane didn't make it there, we crash landed on the Island of Sodor, I got separated from everyone…after three days passed…"**

** "Let me guess you ran into this boy, right?" asked Megan.**

** "What was his name again? Ah…Tomy, Tom?" asked Mimi.**

** "It's Thomas!" said Zoey, who was now starting to lose her patience, "and besides he wasn't a human, he was…a living breathing talking steam engine!" Megan and Mimi started laughing. **

** "You got to be joking, right?" **

** "A talking steam engine, you come up with the strangest stories sometimes, Zoey" and with that they left, Zoey sighed and went up to the roof, to look over the school yard.**

** "Doesn't anybody believe me, about Thomas?" said Zoey to herself.**

** "Hey, Zoey!" She turned and saw that it was Mark.**

** "Hey, Mark! How are you doing?"**

** "I'm okay, don't forget that Elliott has given us some time off," since the last time, they were on Sodor, Zoey had found out that Mark was the Blue Knight and now he was a part of the Mew Mew Team.**

** "I know…" she said but, she didn't seem too happy, about it.**

** "Is something wrong?" he asked**

** "It's just that, nobody seems to believe me about the Island of Sodor and…"**

** "The fact that there are talking trains like Thomas, right?"**

** "Yes, but why don't they believe me?"**

** "Well, remember when you first met Thomas? You were scared, you didn't think that there were any talking trains but, now you know," Mark said**

** "Yeah, I guess that's true, I guess if everybody got to see him, then maybe they would believe that Thomas the Tank Engine is real."**

** "Maybe but, I think for now…we should just keep our little trip to Sodor, a secret, okay?"**

** "Okay…"**

** "Hey, Mark aren't you coming to practice?" **

** "Yep, I'll be there in a second! I'll see you later, Zoey!"**

** "Okay…" sighed Zoey but, deep down inside she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the secret of Thomas the Tank Engine's existents a secret for too long. For the rest of the day, Zoey had an upset look on her face, she even had it when she went home that night.**

** "Are you feeling okay, Zoey?" asked her mother.**

** "You haven't touched your dinner," said her father.**

** "I guess I'm just not hungry…may I be excused?"**

** "Of course…" and with that, Zoey left the kitchen. **

** "Something's gotten our little girl upset, it better not be Mark."**

** "Oh, I don't think it's him," said Ms. Hanson.**

** "Then what is it?" asked Mr. Hanson.**

** "I don't know…but, I'll find out tomorrow." After a grand total of thirty minutes, Zoey returned to her bedroom, after her long bath.**

** "Is something wrong, is something wrong?" cried a little voice from her dresser.**

** "Minimew! Were you spying on me?" **

** "No Spying! No Spying! Just worried! Just Worried!" as a robot, Minimew can't say a lot of words, so he will often say these things.**

** "Everything's fine Minimew good night!"**

** "Good Night, Zoey." Just before midnight, Zoey awoke to what appeared to be the sound of a whistle, coming from outside her window. **

** "Huh…I wonder, Thomas?" but, when she looked outside there was…nothing, Thomas wasn't there, "Stupid dreams, what is this, nine nights in a row?" she said sadly and went back to bed, meanwhile far away across many valleys, over mountains, and over the many oceans on the magical Island of Sodor, most of the engines were waiting to hear a story from Edward at Tidmouth sheds but, one engine was missing…**

** "Where's Thomas?" groaned James the Red Engine.**

** "He doesn't usually make us wait this long," added Percy the Small Engine.**

** "Maybe he got held up by a cow again," suggested Gordon**

** "Or maybe he fell off the tracks…" added Henry.**

** "Right, so let's hear that story!" yelled James.**

** "Not without Thomas!" said Edward angrily.**

** "Oh…why do we have to wait for him?"**

** "Because, James," said Emily, "Edward likes to tell the story once and then that's it, right?"**

** "Right!"**

** "Besides, Thomas deserves to hear this story."**

** "No, he doesn't!" grumbled James, "After all he's done to our railroad?" **

** "That's enough, James!" yelled Percy, "Thomas has done more for this railroad, then you'll ever do! Besides he stopped the evil Diesel 10, not once…"**

** "Not twice," added Gordon.**

** "But a grand total of three times," finished Emily.**

** "Yeah, but for the third time, he had help from those meow meow girls!"**

** "That's Mew Mew!" said Percy angrily.**

** "Whatever!" grumbled James.**

** "So what are you trying to say, James?" asked Gordon.**

** "I'm saying that Thomas is a…" but, before he could finish, Thomas came into view and stopped on the turntable.**

** "Oh, oh, here he comes!" said Henry, then they all looked to James.**

** "Don't you dare mention anything about the mew mews, to Thomas, got it?" asked Edward.**

** "I got it!" Ever since Zoey and her friends left, every time Thomas, thinks about them or someone mentions them (like James), Thomas would get upset and steam to…wherever he wants to go.**

** "Hi, guys, sorry I'm late!" said Thomas, as he pulled into the sheds, "A Cow strayed onto the line, and I had to wait for the farmer to take it away." **

** "See, I told you, that Thomas might have been held up by a cow," said Gordon. **

** "Well," began Thomas, "the important thing is…I'm here now, so how about that story, Edward?"**

** "Sorry, Thomas," yawned Edward, "I'm just too tired to tell any stories tonight."**

** "Oh, well…maybe tomorrow night," he suggested and all the engines agreed with him, all that is, except for James, "Okay, James what's the matter with you, this time? Did Sir Topham Hatt give you a job that you hate?" **

** "No," he said quietly.**

** "Then what are you upset about?"**

** "I'm upset…because you came back, late! And because you were late, Edward's too tired to tell the story!"**

** "Well, excuse me for doing my job," said Thomas angrily.**

** "Whatever, little blue puffer!"**

** "Okay, Tomato!" and everybody started laughing but, now James was really cross.**

** "Well, at least I'm not annoying!"**

** "I'm not annoying!"**

** "I wasn't talking about you!" **

** "Then what were you talking about, James?"**

** "I was talking about…" and everyone gasped at what he said next, "You're little mew mew friend, Zoey!" And just like that, Thomas' smile just vanished.**

** "Nice going, James!" said Edward and wheesh steam right at him.**

** "Are you okay, Thomas," asked Gordon.**

** "Yeah," he said sadly, "I'm just…going out for a bit." And with that Thomas raced out of the sheds.**

** "I'll go follow him, this time," sighed Percy and he raced right after Thomas. He soon found the little steam engine, sitting on a siding right at Sunset point…it's a special place, not only for Thomas but for Zoey as well, the last time she was on Sodor, both she and Thomas made the abounded mine cave in and in it's place, was the beautiful sunset point. Percy pulled up right beside his friend and saw that Thomas was crying.**

** "Are you okay, Thomas?" he asked. **

** "Yeah, no I'm not!" he said sadly.**

** "You miss her, don't you?"**

** "Yes, I do."**

** "We all miss her," said Percy, "Don't worry though, she'll come back, I have a good strong feeling about this."**

** "I hope you're right," Thomas said.**

** "Come on, let's go home." And with that, both Percy and Thomas puffed back to Tidmouth sheds and soon all the engines were fast asleep except for Thomas, he felt miserable.**


	2. Chapter 2 Plans of a Trip

**2. Plans of a trip**

** The Next morning came, sooner then expected. It was a bright sunny day, with no clouds in the sky but, Zoey took no notice, she just stayed in her bed until Eight thirty. Finally she went downstairs to have some breakfast but, she wasn't hungry. **

** "What's gotten into you, Zoey?" asked Mr. Hanson, "You wouldn't eat your dinner, now you're not eating your breakfast, what's wrong?" But, all she said was…**

** "Nothing's Wrong…"**

** "Is it Mark?"**

** "No, it's not Mark," she said, "You wouldn't understand!" **

** "Wouldn't understand!?" exclaimed Mr. Hanson, he was about to say something when Mrs. Hanson reminded him that he was going to be late for work. "Oh, geese got to go! Bye!" And just like that, he was gone. Mrs. Hanson turned away from the door and sat down next to Zoey.**

** "Do you want to talk to me about it?" Zoey didn't answer for a second, then…**

** "If I tell you…will you promise not to laugh?"**

** "I promise"**

** "Well," she began, "Remember that little trip my friends and I were suppose to go on?"**

** "Yes, of course."**

** "Well, we didn't go to England, we crashed landed onto an Island, I got separated from everybody, I was alone for three days then I ran into…" then she stopped.**

** "You ran into…what?" asked Mrs. Hanson.**

** "A Talking Steam Engine, named Thomas. He helped me find my friends, then I helped him with his problem," then she paused, "Okay, you can laugh now." Mrs. Hanson walked out of the room then returned with a photo album.**

** "I believe you, Zoey."**

** "You do?"**

** "Yes, because I've been there before, that place is called the Island of Sodor, right?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "Here's a picture that I keep hidden away, I thought that nobody would understand but…now, I think you have the right to know." And she showed a picture of what she looked like when she was younger and behind her was…**

** "That's Edward!" exclaimed Zoey.**

** "Edward?" said Mrs. Hanson is disbelieve, "He's still around?"**

** "Yes, he's still around and he was shunting freight cars into their proper sidings." Mrs. Hanson gave out a sigh of relief. **

** "Well, at least I know that he's okay…"**

** "When was the last time, you went to Sodor?" asked Zoey.**

** "The last time I was visiting the Island of Sodor, I was thirteen years old and it would be the last time, I could go there because my parents said it too expensive to travel there…I cried on the last day, because I knew that I might never see Edward, my best friend ever again and for a long time, I thought that he might've been scraped until now. So about this friend of yours, Thomas…right?"**

** "Yes," said Zoey sadly.**

** "Do you have a picture of him?"**

** "No, and that's why I'm upset because I may never see that Tank Engine again!" and Zoey banged her head on the table and started crying again, at that moment, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Hanson went to open the door and who should be on the other side but, Mark.**

** "Mark!" she exclaimed.**

** "Hi, Mrs. Hanson," he said kindly, "I was wondering if I can speak to Zoey, just for a few minutes."**

** "Sure," she said, and turned to the living room.**

** "Morning, Zoey," said Mark.**

** "Mark!" gasped Zoey, "I'm not…prepared to see you," at that second as she was trying to get up, she tripped over the seat but, Mark caught her.**

** "I got you, I just want to talk you," he said and helped her back up to her seat. **

** "Are you still upset about Thomas and the Island of Sodor?"**

** "Unfortunately, yes," said Zoey sadly.**

** "Well, I believe I know how I can make you smile again, we should go back to the Island of Sodor."**

** "How are we suppose to get to Sodor?" Zoey asked**

** "My father's a pilot, he said that he could drop us off on the Island of Sodor, on his way to England."**

** "Are you serious?"**

** "Yes, I am Serious." Zoey was so happy that for the longest period of time, she was speechless.**

** "Do you think I could invite a couple of friends to come along with us?" asked Zoey.**

** "Sure," said Mark, "our plane leaves at one…I'll see you at the airport, Zoey." **

** "You seem happy," said Mrs. Hanson as she watched Zoey pack up some of her stuff, "Let me guess, it has something to do what Mark said, right?"**

** "Well, yes…he said that he has a way of taking us back to the Island of Sodor, it'll be great just to see Thomas again."**

** "Zoey, before you leave for your trip," her mother said, "I want you to take this with you." And she handed Zoey a camera. "Take as many pictures as you want, oh…and can you do me a favor?"**

** "Sure," said Zoey.**

** "If you see Edward, tell him that Heather says hello." And then she turned away and went back downstairs. Back on the Island of Sodor, Sir Topham Hatt had just arrived at Tidmouth sheds, to give out the jobs for the day.**

** "Morning, engines," he said.**

** "Morning, Sir," they all said.**

** "Morning, Sir," said Thomas sadly, Sir Topham Hatt could see that Thomas was upset…again.**

** "Alright, which one of you mentioned…them again?"**

** All the engines yelled out "James!"**

** "I'll speak with you later, James," said Sir Topham Hatt crossly, "In the meantime, Thomas, why don't you go collect your coaches and take the day off on your branch line."**

** "All right, then, sir," Thomas said and puffed away.**

** "Hey, wait a minute!" grumbled James, "Why does Thomas get to have a day off and not me?"**

** "Because you mentioned the mew mews to him again!"**

** "He mentioned Zoey and said that she was annoying, sir," said Gordon. Sir Topham Hatt paused for a moment.**

** "James," he said, "I was going to give you the passenger special but, I guess since Thomas has the day off, you can do his other jobs for the day!"**

** "Oh," groaned James, "That's not fair!"**

** "What you said last night, wasn't fair, now you get to work!" and James did.**

** "I think some engines should be seen but not heard," said Percy and all the other engines agreed with him, even Sir Topham Hatt agreed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**3. Reunion**

** Mark was waiting at the airport, when Zoey came into view, at Twelve thirty, usually Zoey arrives late but today there was no chance of that.**

** "Are you ready to go?" asked Mark.**

** "Yep, I sure am."**

** "So who did you invite?" he looked and was surprised to see Megan and Mimi, "okay, then…let's get aboard." After thirty minutes, the plane took off. **

** "Island of Sodor, here we come," said Zoey quietly. Meanwhile, Thomas was still upset, not even the cheerful sight of Bertie the Bus could put a smile to Thomas' Face.**

** "Hello, Thomas how are things?" he asked.**

** "Not good," he sighed.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked, "If you want we could have another race."**

** "No thanks, Bertie I…just…want to be alone," but he wasn't completely alone, as long as he had Annie and Clarabel, rolling along right behind him, but they all knew what Thomas meant.**

** "Poor, Thomas," said Annie.**

** "I wish there was something we could do to cheer him up." said Clarabel. Soon Thomas was puffing past the airport, a small tear trickled down his cheek and landed on his buffers. He puffed away, still miserable. At that moment, a plane had landed at the airport, of course...it was Zoey's plane.**

** "Ah! Just breath that fresh air!" she said happily. Megan and Mimi complained as they got off the plane, they didn't like having to carry their own bags, Mark followed smiling like he had when he told Zoey about the trip.**

** "Is there a train coming?" asked Mimi.**

** "I don't think so," said Mark, "the timetable doesn't show for a train today."**

** "In that case, we better start walking," smiled Zoey. Again, Megan and Mimi groaned. After an hour, neither girls could walk another step, so they stopped for a break. "I defiently remember this place."**

** "It's our campsite."**

** Both of them, smiled remembering the day, they met Thomas and hung out together, right before Diesel 10 and Dren ruined the moment of peace. At this very moment, Thomas was puffing along on his branch line, he blew his whistle at a level crossing.**

** "Did you hear that?" asked Zoey, everyone went quiet, the whistle went off again. "It's Thomas' Whistle!" And screaming at the top of her lungs, Zoey called out "Thomas!"**

** "What was that?" asked Thomas to himself, he stopped. "I must be imagining things." He continued puffing along until he heard someone calling his name again. "That voice...no it couldn't be...Zoey?" Thomas blew his whistle again, a little louder this time.**

** "Thomas, we're over here!" called Zoey. Thomas' wheels started to speed up even faster.**

** "What's going on, Annie?" asked Clarabel.**

** "I don't know but, something has got Thomas excited!" The whistle blew, Zoey shouted and finally as he pulled around the bend to the campsite.**

** "Zoey!" cried Thomas.**

** "Thomas!" cried Zoey. "Oh, god I missed you!"**

** "And I missed you too, Zoey!" smiled Thomas.**

** "Aaa-hmm," coughed Mark.**

** "And I haven't forgoten you, Mark!" Mark just had to smile, Zoey backed off from Thomas' buffer. "How are you doing?"**

** "Terrible," said Thomas sadly, "But, now I'm doing fine!" He just had to blow his whistle in excitment. "So where are, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee?"**

** "Oh, they didn't come," said Zoey, "We came alone, plus with two friends from my school." And she introduced Megan and Mimi to Thomas. They didn't look that interested.**

** "So this is, Thomas," said Megan.**

** "I would have expected him to be bigger," added Mimi.**

** "I bet he's slow and stupid." This got Thomas cross that he blew steam right at Megan and Mimi.**

** "You two, in Annie! Now!" said Zoey angerily.**

** "You mean these rust buckets on wheels?" Annie and Clarabel were offended, Thomas just snarled right at them, Megan and Mimi climbed aboard and slammed the door. **

** "Weird," Thomas said in confusion but, when he looked down at Zoey and Mark, he just had to smile again. "Climb on board, you two."**

** "Would it be okay if we sat on your buffer beams?" asked Zoey.**

** "I don't see why not, as long as Thomas agrees." said Mark.**

** "Of course you can," he said. Once they had balanced themselves perfectly on Thomas' Buffer beams, the little blue tank engine puffed on, down the branch line, with a smile brighter than the sun above. "So what's new with you two?"**

** Both Zoey and Mark looked at each other. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" asked Mark.**

** "I'll tell him," said Zoey. **

** "Tell me, what?" asked Thomas.**

** "Well, remember the last time we were here and the Blue Knight just appeared out of nowhere?"**

** "Yes, I remember."**

** "I'm the Blue Knight" blurted out Mark. Thomas just gasped in amazement.**

** "And now he works with the mew mew team."**

** "Wow!" said Thomas in amazement.**

** "So what's new with..." suddenly they started to smell something rotten. "What's that smell?" asked Zoey.**

** "Oh, that's Whiff the Garbage Engine," said Thomas, Whiff whistled cheerfully to Thomas, he blew his whistle only once. Then they spotted a strange flatbed truck driving along on the road next to the rails. "That's Madge, she mainly works with the narrow gauge engines."**

** "Morning, Thomas," Madge shouted.**

** "Toot-toot, Thomas," called another voice.**

** "Do you know that engine?" asked Mark.**

** "That's Billy and it looks like he's pulling Hector." Thomas blew his whistle to Hector. He smiled as he heard Thomas' Whistle. Thomas had to stop at a signal just outside Great Waterton, when he heard another whistle.**

** "Hello, Thomas," said a giant silver tank engine.**

** "Morning, Stanley," he smiled. "I would like to introduce you to Zoey and Mark."**

** "Hello," they both said together.**

** "It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Stanley.**

** "So what are you up too, Stanley?" asked Thomas.**

** "Oh, I'm just taking some supplies for the water tower, it has a leak, a big one."**

** The signal changed and Stanley puffed on ahead. "See you later, Stanley." called Thomas.**

** "He seems nice," said Zoey.**

** "Yeah and to think, I was jealous of him when he first came here," both Zoey and Mark were surprised to hear this, Thomas explained everything about finding Great Waterton, Stanley's arrival and his trip down a dark mine.**

** "Geez, we've only been gone for a month and a half and yet you did all that, wow!" said Zoey.**

** Mark had to chuckle, soon Zoey was joining in, they both started laughing, soon even Thomas was laughing along with them. Soon they saw Tidmouth sheds up ahead, Thomas just couldn't wait to tell his friends the good news.**


	4. Chapter 4 Knights, Swords and Zoey

**4. Knights, Swords and Zoey**

** The other engines were surprised to see Thomas come back so soon, but they were mostly surprised by the smile on his face.**

** "You look happy, Thomas," peeped Percy.**

** "Indeed I am," smiled the little tank engine, and then came an even bigger surprise...**

** "Zoey? Mark?" gasped the engines.**

** "Hi, everyone it's good to see you again!" said Zoey happily, although her smile wasn't as big as Thomas'. **

** "Well bless my bell," said Toby, "it's no wonder why Thomas is happy, his friends are back!" **

** "Oh, no...I better slip away before they mention me...again!" thought James to himself, and steamed away. Good thing too, because it was Percy who told James off.**

** "Oh, I'll have a little chat with James later," said Zoey with a sly grin. The engines "oood", but not Thomas he was enjoying every moment having his friends back on Sodor.**

** "Can we come out, now?" asked Megan.**

** "It wasn't a comfortable, ride," added Mimi. Zoey gave them both a nasty look, same as Thomas.**

** James was to shunt some freight cars at the smelters yard, he didn't like this arrangment. "I should be resting at Tidmouth, instead of hiding here," he thought...then he heard a CLANG, then came two familiar voices.**

** "Are you sure about this master?" asked one.**

** "Yeah, I mean...this is murder, you're talking about!" said the other.**

** "Slatter and Dodge?" wispered James to himself, "what are they talking about? And who are they talking to?" James was unfortantly going to get his answer.**

** "It must be done, they did this to me," said a nasty voice, (it left James shocked when he heard him) "Thomas the Tank Engine and Zoey Hanson must pay!"**

** "Diesel 10?" gasped James, sure enough there he was...the evil diesel himself, only now all bashed up, properly from the rocks that hit him when he tried to escape the collasping mine.**

** "It's time..." snarled Diesel 10, snapping his gaint metal claw, "For...REVENGE!"**

** "Oh, boy, I better get out of here, before he sees me," thought James. He didn't stop until he reached back to Tidmouth sheds, where Zoey was waiting for him. James perferred being yelled at by, Zoey...instead of being destoryed by a giant metal claw.**

** Zoey and Mark decided that they were going to stay in the engine sheds, for as long as they were there. Megan and Mimi complained about this but, Zoey managed to shut them up. It was eight O'clock, which meant it was time for the engines to tell some stories, Edward was to go first...right after Zoey told him that Heather (her mother) says hello.**

** "Glad to see she hasn't forgotten about me," smiled the old engine.**

** Zoey jumped onto Thomas' buffer beams again, and so did Mark.**

** "So Edward what story are we going to hear about tonight?" asked Thomas.**

** "Oh, please let it be the story you were going to tell us, last night," wished Percy out loud.**

** "It is, Percy."**

** "YES!" peeped the little green engine.**

** After he calmed down...Edward began the story...**

** "A long time ago, long before the Island of Sodor, was covered with roads and rails, there was a Sodor kingdom, ruled by a king and queen, they ruled the Island and told people what they could do and what they could not do."**

** "Everything was perfect until the day, an evil sorcerer, came and threatened to destory the Island. The King and Queen would not allow this to happen, so they sent their three bravest warriors to fight the sorcerer...but, something happened during the battle...their swords managed to steal some of the sorcerer's powers, and defeat him."**

** "Legend has it, that after the battle and the swords were locked away forever, they each gained a new power, to transform anyone into something, they want to be." finished Edward.**

** The engines were left speechless except for Thomas.**

** "Transform into anything, huh?"**

** "Yes, Thomas," answered Edward.**

** "Well, if I had one of those Swords of Sodor, I would ask it to change me into human form."**

** "Why, would you say that, Thomas?" asked Zoey.**

** "Because I've always wondered what it's like, to be human...to walk on two legs, walk anywhere without rails and do anything." He sighed thinking about what he could look like as Human.**

** "But, Thomas...everyone's come to know you as a tank engine, if you could transform into human form, they would be confused."**

** "Maybe," thought Thomas, but then he added, "it's only a story, I know the swords aren't real." Edward gave him a sour look. "What?" asked Thomas.**

** "Maybe it's fake...or maybe it isn't..." said the old engine.**

** The engines just stared at Edward, then to Thomas.**

** "Well, anyways that was a good story Edward, now as long as our good friends are here, how about each of us, tells them about their not so favourite moments in the past." All the engines agreed to that, "I'll start," peeped Thomas and began telling the story of how he ran into the stationmaster's house.**

** After the stories were told, the engines went to sleep and so did Zoey and Mark. Megan and Mimi however couldn't sleep, they were kept awake, no thanks to the engine's loud snoring.**


	5. Chapter 5 Train to Human

**5. Train to Human**

** The next morning, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, he was surprised to see Mark and Zoey back again. But he welcomed them just like the engines did.**

** Thomas was given the day off, so he could show his friends around the Island of Sodor, Megan and Mimi however said they were going to stay behind, because they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before..."because of those engine's snoring!" they said.**

** Still it didn't matter to Thomas, he was just happy to have his friends back again. **

** "Luck must be on my side today," thought Thomas to himself, "it's a nice day and my friends are with me." Thomas first pulled into Great Waterton station, Stanley was there, dropping off some supplies from the docks.**

** "The employee's around here, say they're going to do some digging just up the hill there."**

** "Why?" asked Thomas.**

** "Someone said that they might have found something metal...maybe gold. If it is, they can give to the museum, to go alongside with the pirate treasure, you found Thomas."**

** "Sounds good," smiled Thomas.**

** "This place is huge!" gasped Zoey.**

** "How did people have miss this, for so many years?" asked Mark.**

** "That's a question, I've asked myself all this time," said Thomas the Tank Engine.**

** "Well, I better be off, I have to collect some coaches, to take the workmen up the hill," said Stanley.**

** "Hey, Stanley why don't you take Annie and Clarabel? I'm sure they would love to go on a treasure hunt like this."**

** "Really? Thanks, Thomas!" And with one blast of his whistle, Stanley puffed off to get Annie and Clarabel.**

** "I thought you didn't like anyone else pulling your coaches, Thomas," said Zoey.**

** "I allow any engine to take them, as long as I trust them..." then Thomas told them about the time Emily took his coaches by mistake. At that second, James pulled up next to Thomas.**

** "Can I talk to you, alone? For a Second?"**

** "Ah...sure..." said Thomas, a little puzzled, Zoey and Mark walked off to a cafe to get something to eat. "What is it, this time James?"**

** "I hate to tell you this...but, when I was at the scrap yards yesterday...I spotted Splatter and Dodge talking to..." Then he stopped.**

** "Talking to who? Come on, James...tell me!"**

** "Diesel 10!" he said quietly. **

** "WHAT!" whistled Thomas, "Diesel 10, are you sure?"**

** "Oh, yes...it was him, but this time, he had alot of scratches on him, and swore that he was going to get revenage, on you and Zoey, seeing how you two dropped a whole mine on him!"**

** "I know!" said Thomas, "but i'm not worried, if he tries anything..."**

** "That's the whole point Thomas!" snapped James, "I think this time, he's going to give it, all he's got just to get rid of you two."**

** "So what am I suppose to do, tell Zoey and Mark to go home?"**

** "No, but maybe you can keep them away from the smelters...personally I don't think he can move on his own anymore." With a blast of his whistle, James puffed away, leaving Thomas with a worried look on his face.**

** But it disappeared quickly once he was out in the countryside on his Branch Line, Zoey and Mark were enjoying every moment of it. So was Thomas, he whistled like there was no tomorrow at every grade crossing. **

** "You seem to be in a good mood today, Thomas," called Bertie.**

** "I sure am!" smiled Thomas, Bertie gasped and smiled when he saw Zoey and Mark waving to him.**

** "Just glad to see him smile again."**

** Later that day, Zoey and Mark were enjoying a nice warm dinner at one of Sodor's best resturants, Thomas was waiting outside, Stanley pulled up next to him.**

** "Thomas, do you mind picking up the workmen for me, I have something else I have to do right now."**

** "Sure Stanley, what are friends for? If Percy comes by here, would you mind asking him to take my friends back to the sheds?"**

** "Sure," smiled Stanley, Thomas puffed off to get Annie and Clarabel.**

** He soon reached the sight, the workmen were gathering up their tools, when Thomas spotted something pointy sticking out of the ground.**

** "It's just a sword," said one of the workers, he grabbed it, and placed it on Thomas' buffer beams...Big Mistake! Thomas' wish from the night before was about to come true, a bright beam of light appeared from the sword, lifted Thomas into the air.**

** "What's happening?"**

** The light got brighter, then it dived down and landing back on the tracks, wasn't Thomas the Tank Engine, instead was a boy with black hair, wearing blue jeans and a T-Shirt with the number one on the front...the workmen gasped.**

** "Thomas has become...Human!"**


	6. Chapter 6 Minor Troubles

**6. Minor Troubles**

** Percy was heading back to the sheds, with Zoey and Mark, all three of them were unaware of what just happened to their friend, Thomas.**

** "I'm human?" Thomas was shocked.**

** "This is a first," said a workmen.**

** Thomas looked down at the sword, the moment he dropped it, he changed right back into a tank engine.**

** "The sword from the story," gasped Thomas, "Edward's story was true!"**

** "This sword definetly has some magical powers," said one of the workmen, "Here, Thomas i'll place it inside your cab, for safe keeping."**

** Once the sword was on board, Thomas steamed off back to the sheds, thinking of his first experience of being a human teenage boy. He decided to ask Edward more about the magical swords, he found him just about to leave his station.**

** "Edward, I was just wondering, even though I know the swords aren't real, how do they work?"**

** "They work by holding it in your hands, for a long period of time," answered the old engine.**

** "So, if the person dropped the sword..."**

** "Then they're wish would come undone, why?"**

** "No reason," jumped Thomas, he didn't want to the wrong engine this time, even though he had one of the legendary swords of Sodor, inside his cab. When he finally returned back to Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas rolled slowly onto the turntable and puffed slowly into the sheds.**

** "Did you finish the job, Thomas?" asked Zoey.**

** "Yes, I did...in a strange way."**

** "What's that suppose to mean, my friend?"**

** "Bumpy tracks," said Thomas, he didn't want Zoey to know that he found a magical sword, that used to belong to one of the knights of sodor.**

** The next day, Thomas was sent back to work, which meant that Zoey and Mark had to do some travelling alone. Thomas tried to finish his jobs quickly, once he was done, the little engine asked the same worker to place the sword on his buffer beams. Once again, Thomas glowed and flew in the air.**

** His black funnel changed to black hair, his buffers became hands, his wheels to legs and finally the rest of him, gave him a body.**

** "Now, to show Zoey the new me," smiled Human Thomas, but he found out that walking is very different than rolling down the tracks with wheels.**

** Zoey and Mark were hanging out at the Sodor Playground, Mark had just gone to some Ice Cream, Thomas hid the sword in a backpack, that was given to him by one of the workers, then he walked over to Zoey.**

** "Hello," smiled Thomas.**

** "Hello," said Zoey, "Am I suppose to know you?"**

** Thomas was shocked, then he came up with an idea, "No, you don't, i'm Thomas."**

** "Thomas, huh?" asked Zoey, "you have the same name as my friend, that run on rails."**

** "Really?" chuckled Thomas, "and may I ask what you're name is?"**

** "It's Zoey Hanson, it's nice to meet you but, I'm just waiting for Mark with my ice cream than we're going to find Thomas...the Tank Engine."**

** "Oh Buffers," thought Thomas, "well I better get going, I'm...just...out here, getting some...fresh air and all!"**

** "Weird guy," said Zoey.**

** "Who was that, Zoey?" asked Mark.**

** "Some kid who has the same name as Thomas." Both had a good laugh about that. Thomas managed to get back on the tracks and as soon as he returned to his tank engine form, he raced off to find Edward. However on the way, he heard the sounds of a giant diesel coming.**

** Thomas puffed into a siding, covered in bushes, than quietly he said, "Sword of sodor, help me." Just like that, Thomas was back in his human form.**

** "Are you sure about this, sir?" asked a voice.**

** "Splatter, Dodge?" wispered Thomas.**

** "Yes, soon it will be time to crush my enemies! With one crunch!" And a giant claw snapped, making Thomas shiver in fear and making the hairs on his body stand up.**

** "Diesel 10," he said quietly, trying not to be seen.**

** That night, everyone had fallen asleep except Thomas, who was worried.**

** "Could Diesel 10, really go through with his evil plan?" he looked over to Zoey, she had just woken up, to get a drink of water, when again there was the sound of a diesel rumble outside.**

** "Get away from the wall!" called Mark, Megan and Mimi jumped out of their beds, five seconds later, Diesel 10's claw made a large hole on the side of the shed.**

** "Diesel 10!" gasped everyone.**

** "He's back?" gasped Zoey.**

** "What perfect timing," snickered Diesel 10, the puffball and the girl who turned me into this mess! Now, it's payback time!"**

** "I don't think so!" said Zoey, "get lost Diesel 10, or feel the furry of my mew mew power!"**

** "And the full furry of the Blue Knight!" Zoey and Mark transformed, into their hero forms.**

** "Nothing can save you!" All of the sudden, a bright light appeared from behind Zoey and the Blue Knight, Thomas started glowing.**

** "Nobody hurts my friends!" he snapped, what happened next was a surprise, "Sword of Sodor, activate!" Everyone gasped, as Thomas changed in a teenage boy with a blue sword in his hands.**

** "Thomas?" asked Zoey, looking at him.**

** "So you're story is true, Edward," said James.**

** "Beat it, Diesel 10, unless you want to feel the full sting of this blade!"**

** This time it was Diesel 10, who was scared so he backed off.**

** "Make the most of tonight, blue puffball! Cause soon you'll meet your end!"**

** Thomas sighed and turned around to face his friends, they were all staring at him, confused. "What?" he asked them, then he released that he had some explaining to do.**


	7. Chapter 7 Thomas is a Train Not Human

**7. Thomas is a Train...Not Human**

** "So you found one of the swords of Sodor, near the site?" asked Percy.**

** "Yes," said Thomas, around this time, he was still human.**

** "So that boy at the park, was you?" asked Zoey.**

** "Correct!"**

** "And Skarloey told me, that the story was never more than a myth, but just by looking at Thomas, I would say it's not," said Edward.**

** "Sword of Sodor, deactivate!" called out Thomas, and changed back into a Tank Engine.**

** "This is crazy," said Zoey walking back and forth, "first Diesel 10 returns and now I find out that my good friend, Thomas the Tank Engine can change into human..."**

** Everyone went silent.**

** "This is going to be the best vacation ever!" she smiled and ran over to hug Mark, he was confused but, still he hugged Zoey and winked at Thomas.**

** "It's best we keep Thomas' transformation a secret, from Sir Topham Hatt," said Percy.**

** "Agreed," sympathised Gordon, "if he finds out, Thomas will be in trouble...again!"**

** "Don't worry about me, Gordon," said Thomas, "it's the rest of you who should be worried, with Diesel 10 on the loose, this could case trouble."**

** "You don't need to worry about us," said James, "but I think you should be worried about your friends, they're in grave danger."**

** "Oh, we're okay, James," said Zoey, "we've beaten that big worn trash bin on wheels before, we can do it again!"**

** "And now with the sword of Sodor, we won't get beaten!"**

** "How about we keep the sword out of this," suggested Zoey and pointed to Sir Topham Hatt's car pulling up.**

** "Today's a busy day, engines...so make sure you're jobs right and on time too."**

** As they all set off, Megan and Mimi popped out of the sheds, with a devious plan.**

** "We'll make that Thomas think that Zoey and Mark want to leave!"**

** "Then we get to go home and never speak of this horrible place again!"**

** They thought it was perfect, nothing was going to ruin their plan, little did they know that Emily was listening in, worrying for her friends..."This isn't going to be good."**


	8. Chapter 8 Did Not See That Coming!

**8. Did Not See That Coming!**

** Megan and Mimi soon found Thomas taking on water, just outside of Knapford station, it was time for their sneaky plan to be placed into motion.**

** "Hello, there Thomas," said Megan.**

** "You two again?" he snapped, "if you try insulting my coaches again then..."**

** "We're sorry for saying all those horrible things," said Mimi although they were lying, "I guess we just haven't had a moment to get to know you probably."**

** "I guess so," smiled Thomas.**

** "Say," said Megan with a sly grin, "have you spoken to Zoey yet?"**

** "Not since this morning, why?"**

** "That's good," said Mimi, "because I don't think you would want to hear what she had told us."**

** "What did she say?" asked Thomas.**

** "She said that wants to do some shopping, sadly though Sodor doesn't have a shopping mall, so she was saying that we might be going home sooner than we all thought."**

** "Are you serious, she said that?"**

** "Oh, yes," added Megan, "also she said she didn't want to spend anymore time with a rust bucket on wheels anymore...ah, no disrespect."**

** Thomas was speechless, a small tear appeared then vanished as his face went bright red in anger.**

** "Rust buckets on Wheels, huh?" he snapped, "Just wait till I find her!" With that, Thomas steamed away, Megan and Mimi laughed and laughed, their plan was working perfectly.**

** The next target of their evil plan was to tell Zoey another lie that they said Thomas told them.**

** "He said that?"**

** "Oh, yes..." they both lied, "he said that you're slowing him down too much and that you should leave right away."**

** "Way that engine!" snapped Zoey, "we fly all this way to see him and yet he goes out saying that he wants us to leave? I'm going to have a little chat with him later!"**

** That evening, the engines were kept awake, the main reason was that Thomas and Zoey were aurging, both of them were saying that the other one was talking nonsence.**

** "I swear to you Thomas, I don't know what you're talking about!"**

** "Oh, don't give me that! I should have seen it coming! You and your shopping erges!"**

** "Oh, is that it?" asked Zoey, "is this all part of your silly plan to send us away?"**

** "Now, you're the one who's talking nonsense, Zoey! I really wanted to see you come back and now you're saying that you want to leave!"**

** "Oh yeah sure, Thomas! All four of us, flew out here, just to spend one week with you then go home...please don't make me laugh!"**

** "Ah, guys..." peeped Percy.**

** "Stay out of it!" they both snapped.**

** "Better do what they say," wispered James, "though I never thought this was going to happen, Thomas and Zoey fighting...and here I thought they were good friends."**

** "Well if i'm such a terrible friend, then how about I just go back home and never come back?" snapped Zoey, everyone gasped.**

** "You know what?" said Thomas, "why don't you do that, then you'll worry about going to shopping malls again, whatever they are!"**

** After hearing that, Zoey could take no more, she ran staight to the washroom, locked the door, while Thomas sulked then started to crying.**

** "What's that sound?" asked James, everyone else listened, what they could hear was Zoey crying, as well. The engines were left speechless while Megan and Mimi smirked in triumph.**


	9. Chapter 9 Sorry Hardest Word

**9. Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word**

** The next morning, came too quickly, Zoey had locked herself in the washroom, and Thomas refused to anyone especially Zoey. At 7:00, he left the sheds and went off to collect a special that Sir Topham Hatt had given him.**

** "Come on, Zoey!" cried Megan.**

** "You can't stay in there, all day!" added Mimi, they wanted to leave Sodor quickly, but they could only leave if Zoey said so. Eventually the two gave up and walked out of the sheds.**

** "Zoey!" called Mark, "are you okay in there?"**

** Zoey said nothing, then at last, "Come in," Mark opened the door and found Zoey, sitting next to the sink, with tears pouring down her face.**

** "Why did Thomas yell at me, like that, last night?" asked Zoey, "I thought we were friends."**

** "You two still are, just give Thomas some time and he'll come around again."**

** "I hope so, otherwise we'll have to leave and never come back."**

** "Well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that, Zoey," said Mark, "i'm going to ride the express, do you want to join me?"**

** "No thanks," she said sadly, "I just want to be alone for a while."**

** "Okay, then...listen, Zoey if there's something you want to talk about, you know where i'll be," with that Mark close the washroom door, leaving Zoey to cry some more.**

** By now, Thomas had picked up his special, and was puffing towards the Ice Cream shop, he was stopped at a signal, Emily pulled up right next to him.**

** "What's the matter, Thomas?" she asked.**

** "It's Zoey, I can't believe that she said that she wants to leave and to think she said she didn't want to see me again!"**

** "Now, I know that's not true."**

** "Why do you say that?"**

** "Well because I had a little chat with Zoey, before your little fight, she asked me not to tell but, I think it would be best if I do."**

** "Just a little to the right, please...oh, no that tickle's still...oh, wait you got it, perfect!"**

** "There you go, Emily, tickle all gone now?"**

** "Yes, thank you, Zoey...say I've been meaning to ask you something..."**

** "And what would that be, Emily?"**

** "Why have you returned to Sodor?"**

** "Well, if I tell you, will you promise me not to tell anyone, especially Thomas?"**

** "You have my word."**

** "Okay, well we came back mainly to see all of you, but my main reason was that I missed Thomas, every night, before I would fall asleep I would hear his whistle, it wouldn't stop until I checked. I missed him a lot but now, here we are again and with our good friends even Thomas."**

** "She said that the main reason they came back was because of you," finished Emily.**

** "Wow," gasped Thomas, "I didn't know that Zoey had strong feelings about me. Well, as a friend."**

** "Also, I should have mentioned this before but, I overheard Megan and Mimi planning a scheme to make sure your friendships ended for good."**

** "What?!" Thomas' face went red but, he quickly remembered Zoey. "I need to talk to her but, what about my train?"**

** "I'll take it for you, Thomas i've got nothing to do at the moment."**

** So Thomas was uncoupled and raced on back to the sheds, to find Zoey..."I've got to make it up to her!" thought Thomas to himself.**

** Zoey decided to get cleaned up, although she didn't have a reason to go out, when Thomas came puffing back inside, Zoey was still in the washroom.**

** "Where is she?" Thomas blew his whistle, there was no reply. The sheds, were completeely empty...then finally the washroom door opened and stepping out, in the same clothes she wore the day before was...Zoey.**

** "Oh hello, Thomas," she said quietly, "why have you come back to the sheds?"**

** "No reason," he puffed...then, "okay there is a reason, the information I got yesterday was proven wrong as two people told me nothing but lies."**

** "Which two people?"**

** "Megan and Mimi, they told me that you didn't want to see me anymore."**

** "Wait, that's what they told me that you said! Those two liars!"**

** The two of them, stood there for the longest period of time, without saying anything then, Thomas finally spoke...**

** "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, Zoey," he said "I hope that you'll be able to forgive me someday."**

** "Oh, I do Thomas I just hope you can forgive me for yelling at you and saying what I had said."**

** "Of course, I do," smiled the little tank engine, "we're friends, Zoey...for now and forever."**

** Zoey smiled and ran onto Thomas' buffer beams, hugging him...Thomas blushed, but had to smile at a beautiful moment, that wasn't going to last for long.**


	10. Chapter 10 Your Business Is My Business

**10. Your Business is My Business**

** Mark, came running back into the sheds, at first he was happy that Thomas and Zoey were friends once again but, sad to say he had to change the subject to something bad.**

** "Megan and Mimi, have just been captured by Diesel 10!"**

** "I suppose now, we'll have to go save them now!" snapped Zoey, "but where would that stupid diesel be hiding?"**

** Thomas had a pretty good idea of where the evil diesel could be.**

** "Why not check the scrap yards?" he suggested.**

** "Might as well, that's where he took me, when he captured the last time," said Zoey.**

** "Then let's go," said Mark, "Gordon's waiting for there, he can take us there."**

** "Just give me a second and i'll join you."**

** "Sorry Thomas, but it maybe too dangerous for you, this time," said Zoey, "besides after we save them, I need to have a little chat with those two."**

** Mark didn't understand, so Zoey told him what they had been scheming.**

** They both jumped into Gordon's cab and raced off quickly to the smelters yard, leaving Thomas alone in the shed.**

** "Nothing's too dangerous for me," he puffed, he asked one of the workers to place his sword inside his cab. "Just in case," he thought and raced off to join Zoey and Mark at the smelters.**

** None of them, knew though that the worst part of the adventure was just about to begin...**


	11. Chapter 11 Thomas' Kiss

**11. Thomas' Kiss**

** Gordon rushed along taking Zoey and Mark to the smelters yard.**

** "I'm not going any further," he grumbled, "who knows what's hiding in there!"**

** "It's okay, Gordon," said Mark, "we got this!" Neither Zoey nor Mark knew of the terror that was awaiting for them just inside.**

** Meanwhile, Thomas was racing along through the countryside trying to smelters.**

** "I'm not going to lose my good friends!" he shouted out loud, more than once Thomas shot off past signalboxs, they originally had red signals.**

** "Emergency...Engine going to the Rescue!" shouted Thomas, the signal's were changed to green and Thomas continued on..."Here I come! Here I come!" he puffed.**

** Zoey and Mark had by now transformed, into their hero forms.**

** "They are going to be in big trouble, when we get them out of there!" snapped Zoey.**

** "We better watch ourselves in there," said the Blue Knight, "Diesel 10's in there, and there's no doubt about it, he'll want both of us destoryed."**

** "Well that's not going to happen!" said Zoey. **

** With that said, Mew Zoey and the Blue Knight walked inside the sheds, it was darker than it was the last time...of course the last time they were there, Zoey had been captured by Diesel 10 and hung by her tail.**

** "Megan! Mimi!" the two of them cried, they finally found the girls on the ground back to back, thinking they were chained up.**

** "Zoey?" gasped Megan.**

** "What the?" added Mimi.**

** "I'll explain later, but not before you two tell us what you're plan was, making Thomas and I fight over nonsense."**

** "Zoey," said the Blue Knight.**

** "What is it?"**

** "They're not chained up!"**

** "What?"**

** All of the sudden they heard the clanging noise of a giant claw, it was Diesel 10! All battered but ready for his revenage!**

** "So you two were working for Diesel 10, all this time!" snapped Zoey.**

** "You're smarter than you look!" they laughed and ran to Diesel 10.**

** "It's too bad, the blue puff ball won't be joining you...now, Sword of Sodor Activate!" Diesel 10's claw had a yellow sword, and like Thomas, the evil diesel transformed into a human being. "Time to Die!"**

** "Not if we got anything to say about it!"**

** The battle finally begun, with our heroes losing...Zoey screamed loudly...**

** Even far away, Thomas could could feel something bad.**

** "Zoey!" Thomas picked up speed and ran into the smelters with his whistle blowing loudly. "Sword of Sodor, Activate!" Thomas transformed into his human form, determined to save his friends.**

** "Zoey! Mark!" he called. There was no reply, he walked inside the sheds. "It's worse than the view I get as a tank engine."**

** He walked in slowly, trying not to make anymore noise, in case Diesel 10 was near by. Then he saw them...the Blue Knight, lying on the top of a huge pile of scrap metal and lying at the bottom, was...**

** "Zoey!" Thomas ran over to her, calling out name again and again but, she wouldn't wake up! "Zoey, I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I never meant to hurt you I swear...please wake up!" For the first time, as a human being, Thomas was crying, holding Zoey in his arms. **

** He dropped his sword, hoping to transform back but nothing happened. He wasn't focusing on that, he hugged Zoey tightly still crying...then for the first time ever, Thomas kissed Zoey right on the lips...**

** "I'm sorry," said a sad Human Thomas.**

** "That's rich, a tank engine kissing a human girl!"**

** Thomas turned and saw Megan and Mimi, now he wasn't crying he was mad! And determined to show that no one...not even former friends shall ever hurt his friends!**


	12. Chapter 12 Nobody Hurts Thomas' Friend

**12. Nobody Hurts Thomas' Friend!**

** Thomas picked up his sword and charged towards Megan and Mimi, they dodged him and laughed as another human showed.**

** "Diesel 10?" gasped Thomas.**

** "Human Diesel 10, to you! You're the not only one who can transform...now I'll finish you off just like I did with your mew mew friend."**

** "Shut your mouth, for what you have done...I will show you no mercy. Noboby and I mean nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!"**

** "We'll see about that, puffball!"**

** The two of them charged to each with their swords clashing, sparks flying and with Diesel 10's left hand claw trying to take Thomas off guard.**

** "Is that the best you can do?" snickered Diesel 10.**

** "No, this is!" and once again, Thomas charged with his sword swinging. **

** Blue Knight groaned as he woke up on top of the pile of scrap metal, "that's going to leave a mark." Then he noticed Zoey at the bottom of the pile. "Zoey! Are you okay?"**

** This time, Zoey opened her eyes seeing the Blue Knight holding her, "that hurts."**

** Both of them, had to laugh until they heard the screams of two humans and the clashing of swords.**

** "I thought I told Thomas not to come here," said Zoey.**

** "It just goes to show, that when you're one of Thomas' friends, you know you'll be okay," said the Blue Knight, "now shall we give a hand?"**

** "Let's do it! But first is the matter of Megan and Mimi."**

** "Bring it on, freaks!" the girls shouted.**

** While they fought, Thomas was getting beaten by Diesel 10, the evil diesel human jumped up, ready to strike Thomas but was stopped by another sword.**

** "What the?" Then someone else kicked Diesel 10, towards another pile of scrap metal.**

** "Do I always have to save your life, Thomas?" said a familiar voice, sure enough when Thomas looked he saw another teenage boy with brown hair, wearing blue jeans and a green T-Shirt with a number 6.**

** "Percy?" **

** "That's my name don't wear it out, I found this sword a few days ago, so I thought why go human like you?" Thomas smiled.**

** "I'm glad you're here, now it's two aganist one!"**

** "Nobody can stop me, not even two silly puffballs!"**

** "But with our help they can stop you!" snapped Zoey.**

** "I thought those two girls were finishing you off, personally!"**

** "Guess again!" Zoey pointed to Megan and Mimi, all tied up with real chains this time, "now it's four aganist one!"**

** "Not for long! Deacivate!" Diesel 10, changed back to a diesel again with his claw snapping.**

** "Here we go again!" groaned Thomas, he called out for his sword to deactivate, he transformed back, "climb on Zoey!"**

** "Right!" It was deja Vu, all over again...Thomas raced out of the smelters sheds, with his wheels turning faster than ever before, and with Diesel 10 following behind.**

** "Need a lift?" chuckled Percy to the Blue Knight, as he transformed back.**

** "Let's go!" he said after climbing aboard They chased on after Diesel 10, Thomas and Zoey again hoping that nothing bad with going to happen like the collapsing mine before.**


	13. Chapter 13 Seems So Familair

**13. Seems So Familiar**

** "Deja Vu, all over again!" said Zoey.**

** "Seems so familiar!" added Thomas.**

** The two kept on racing down the line, with the battered up Diesel 10 chasing them down the line, with his evil claw snapping at them. "Time to die, you fools!"**

** "Then come get us!" shouted Thomas.**

** "What are you doing?" asked Zoey.**

** "Just trust me!" shouted Thomas.**

** "I trust you, my friend!" They raced along faster and faster, once and a while Diesel 10 caught up with them, but Thomas managed to race away, he didn't want that stupid diesel to break his coal bunker again, like before.**

** Soon they were reaching a signalbox, Thomas blew his whistle loudly.**

** "What's going on?" asked the signalman.**

** "Change the points now!" shouted Thomas. The signalman went inside and quickly changed the points, Thomas raced voilently onto the branch line. Diesel 10 followed him down the line.**

** "There's no where to run, puffball!" snarled the Diesel.**

** "We'll see about that!" snapped Thomas. **

** Up ahead, there was a sharp curve, nobody going at high speeds can make it.**

** "Slow down, Thomas!" cried Zoey.**

** "Trust me!" he shouted out loud, "when I say jump...jump!" Thomas puffed even faster, towards the tight curve, then loudly..."Jump!" Zoey jumped out, "Sword of Sodor, activate!"**

** Thomas and Zoey jumped beside the line, close to the edge but, they were safe.**

** "What the?" Diesel 10 tried to transform, but his claw dropped the sword, landing next to Zoey. The evil diesel bounced off the edge and fell onto the beach below.**

** "That's gotta hurt," said Zoey, looking down.**

** "So ends the evil of Diesel 10," sighed Thomas.**

** "Don't be so sure, i'll get you someday!" Diesel 10 couldn't move and his claw was now out of action, finally the fight was over. Thomas transformed back into a tank engine, Zoey climbed back on board, then slowly but surely they made their way back to Knapford Station.**


	14. Chapter 14 Family and Friends

**14. Family & Friends**

** "I think I've had enough adventures for one lifetime," sighed Zoey.**

** "You said it!" agreed Thomas. At last the two returned to Knapford station, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting there, with the Blue Knight and...Zoey's Mother.**

** "Zoey, is that you?" she asked.**

** Zoey was a little nervous, she never did tell her mother that she was a mew mew. "Yes, it's me," she said sadly, "i'm sorry for not telling you sooner."**

** "It's okay, honey," smiled Heather, hugging Zoey "it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's what's inside that counts..."**

** "You can say that again," muttered Thomas.**

** "I'm just happy to know that you're okay, and I'm only guessing that Blue Knight character is Mark, and this I believe is Thomas the Tank Engine. It's an honor to meet you."**

** "It's an honor to meet you," smiled Thomas, "where's Percy by the way?"**

** "I'm over here, Thomas!" called Percy, from the second platform, "what took you so long, and why do you look like a horrible mess?"**

** "Long story, Percy," sighed Thomas, "but one thing's for sure, Diesel 10, won't be bothering us, ever again, let's just say, he's taking a long vacation on the beach."**

** Percy didn't understand but, he smiled anyways.**

** "Quite an adventure, huh?" asked the Blue Knight.**

** "It sure was," smiled Zoey, "but now i'm looking forward to relaxing and hanging out with Thomas."**

** "Just promise me, something," said Thomas, "can you please leave trouble out of the rest of your trip, please? I personally don't like being strecthed."**

** Well Zoey and Mark had to agree and laugh with Thomas, as they set off back to the branch line. Edward pulled in next, he was surprised to see someone who he hadn't seen in years.**

** "Hello, Heather," smiled Edward.**

** "Hello there my old friend, it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"**

** "It sure has," smiled the old engine.**

** For the rest of the trip, Edward and Heather talked and talked, catching up for lost time, while Thomas, Zoey and Mark went out to enjoy all the destinations of Sodor. They took lots of pictures, every single day, rain or shine! Megan and Mimi were sent to a Sodor jail until the day they were to go home. **

** Sir Topham Hatt decided it would be best, if the evil Diesel 10 remained stuck on the beach, he closed the place down, to make sure nobody got hurt from the giant metal claw.**

** The swords stayed with Thomas, eventually Percy gave his up. The swords are now in good hands or should that be buffers? I mustn't spoil anymore, for the happy ending, is coming up, right now...**


	15. Chapter 15 Thomas and Zoey

**15. Thomas & Zoey**

** Soon the trip was finished and it was time for Zoey, Mark and Heather to return to the city, with Megan and Mimi going to jail, for trying to kill them.**

** "How crazy is this," said Megan.**

** "Shut up!" snapped Mimi.**

** "I guess they'll never change," sighed Mark, "ready Zoey?"**

** "I'm ready," she smiled, then they heard someone calling out, yelling and running to the plane, it was Thomas again in human form.**

** "I think you better talk to him," smiled Mark.**

** "I think so, too," said Zoey, and ran to see Thomas. "What are you doing here?"**

** "I came here to see you," smiled Thomas.**

** "But what about the swords?"**

** "They're safe with me, i'm going to be giving them to the Sodor museum soon but, this is something that I had to do."**

** Zoey was shocked over what happened next, Thomas hugged her and then kissed her right on the lips again.**

** "I care about you, Zoey and if you want, I can stay like this forever!"**

** "Forever? Are you sure, Thomas?"**

** "Oh, yes...I am, being human is amazing! So what do you say to that?"**

** Zoey was speechless then she finally said, "but I don't want to friends, with human Thomas!" This made Thomas feel bad, "I want to be friends, with Thomas the Tank Engine."**

** Thomas smiled, he and Zoey walked back over to the platform, then he shouted out "Sword of Sodor, deactivate!" Once again, Thomas was a tank engine again.**

** With him, returning to his tank engine form, Zoey ran onto Thomas' buffer beams and kissed him on the checks again, just like before.**

** "I have to go," said Zoey, "but we'll come back, I promise!"**

** "I know you will," smiled Thomas.**

** The little blue tank engine watched as the plane left taking his friends home, Thomas blew his whistle proudly until the plane was out of sight, then he puffed away to do his jobs.**

** Once back in the city, Megan and Mimi were handed over to the police, Heather went off to get some grogeries, while Mark walked Zoey home.**

** "Thank you for the wonderful trip, Mark," she smiled.**

** "It was my plessure," he said.**

** All of the sudden there came an explosion, Kikki and Tarb were fighting again.**

** "Just give it up!" snapped Tarb.**

** "Not going to happen!" snapped Kikki.**

** "Everything's pretty much gotten back to normal, wouldn't you agree?" asked Zoey.**

** "Seems like it," smiled Mark, holding hands together, Zoey and Mark transformed. All of the sudden Mark began to feel a sharp pain.**

** "What's the matter?" asked Zoey.**

** "It must have been something I ate, earlier," replied the Blue Knight, "i'm okay let's do this!"**

** Little did either Zoey and Mark know, that was just a warning for soon their worst nightmares were bound to begin...an ultimate battle with their ultimate nightmare...Deep Blue!**

**THE END?**


End file.
